Athena breaks Ares Heart
by Ares2444
Summary: the song of Ares wasted Heart.
1. Chapter 1

Athena breaks Ares Heart

What the hell am I supposed to do

the one I love

I only love

so why dont she love me back all I do is think of her

but ur heart is in another man

and im to be this righteouse god

the Ares of the son of god

so why am i crying so much:(:(

im just this stupid litte crush I have is just a thing of the past

cus who she chose just wasnt me

and now im crying endlessly

im gonnna sleep my tears away

but I know now im just pathetic

im still in love with her owel

but I just wish she'd love me too

so why does she wanna break my heart

all I ever knew was my heart

my fantasy that ive always dreamed

the love ive wanted for a long time

but this fool I call myself

is under every mountain and hell

im just this fuckin pretty boy

all the girls adored me

but still I kept my space for love

and when i finally found it

she left me for another boy

and all I did was crying

so athena if u hear this I want u to understand

I still love u without a doubt but why would u ignore me

I thought I was the greatest thing

I thought I was this perfect

and then wut the hell that came

it made me pretty jealous

and still u never felt my heart

I never understood it

every goddess loves me high

more than anyother

but you dear athena dear

why are u different

u know I gave u all my love

there was never any other

I never say anything to hurt ur heart

I only thought about you..

I only loved my Dawnypooo(athena)

but then u sed u loved him so

and I was just miserable

and yes dear im still here if u ever come back here

I loved you with my deepest part the heart in me the very spark.

So why dont u love me..

I just cant understand that

I thought u were my destiny I thought u were my sweetheart

I broke the hearts of every girl that ever tried to step in my world

I did it for you and only for you well not just exactly

alitle bit was for me

I need to know exactly

that I can love one bride one babe in my life

so wut the hell is going through ur mind

why wud u throwme away throw me away,throw me away

u think u know your beautiful and u can take the hearts of all

but theres one thing u dont know...

the depth of my very soul..

athena why?why?why?

Cries:):D

4:13pm tues april. 3, 2012 Ares..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The one for me

the one I need

the one thats always in my dreams

my lovelay layday

the gal of my fuckin smile

the one I dream

in my dreams

the deepest darkist part of me

my reality

is a fuckin joke

my love was just a fuckin joke:(:(

no one cares about my love no one cares about my heart

cus if they did

athena

wud be the one to dislike most

my truth is

for you

its been u and u know its true

and im lost in this life of mine

the emo guy thats deep inside

whywhy

why why

why wud u forget my smile

10:47am Weds April 4 2012

ARES


	3. Chapter 3

_Hymms of ares to lovely athena.._

no matter wat

no matter wat

ull always be the shining star

up high above

when I stare into space

ho I dream of life my way

im thinking of my dawnyathena and into eyes like stars realised,,

into ur eyes to the point of your mind

the love I have for u went to the skyes and then not far behind it was time to give up. Cus u loved him more..whoever he is...and ill just adore u inside my mind..

though I know ur not there not there any more

im still thinkin of u each time once more..

and ill love u so

from a distance I will

datong pham5:48amthursapril 5 2012


	4. Chapter 4

**Ares dream of Athena**

Athena:ur perfect Ares.

Ares:no, theres no perfection, I wish I could say that but theres not.

U always spend time wit promethius and whoeverelse. Doing who knows wat and wat I dont want to happen kissing or wat ever..

that right there is the end of perfection..i..im dead

2:02pm sunday sept 15 2013


	5. Chapter 5

Hi dawn hi datong

(Ares)im hurt Athena

why do u hurt me,

I dont rely like to ask that qwestion, but, it hurts I cant help it..

am I not perfect enough..

(Athena)Ares:) dont u know

(Ares)no I dont know

(Athena)im Athena and I love u Ares

its this life,we're not yet powerfull enough..

(Ares)Ok Athena:)thanks I know that thats true as well..

ill continue hurting inside, cus thats how I feel..but know, Ares is waiting for u..

I am not any god, I am, the god that loves u and only u.. and as the god of war I am also the god of wisdom, despite wat people think..

9:53am thursday november 14 2013

dawndatong


	6. Chapter 6

(Ares)wahhahaha_(Ares crying by the river)_

Athena, Athena, where art thou heart

watever u do ill always be hurt..

I may ask too much but thout is my heart..

selfish am I to want ur love to myself and only myself..

but I guess im not worth it not worth the time

its not fair wen I pray to god..

I want perfection coming from u to me to give to u aswell..

but it seems like we got different goals, mine is to win win ur soul..and urs is to love any soul but mine..

and im hurt so much from that, yet I still want u back..

wat a shame a shame manned I am..

datong 2:16pm saturday november 16, 2013


	7. Chapter 7

Dream Athena And Ares

(Athena)Ares..Ares..where are you?

(Ares)A-Athena? Here I'm over here..Athena? Is that you?

(Athena)Ares..of course its me..

(Ares)Really?

I'm so happy..I love u..

(Athena) I love u too sweetheart..

(Ares)Yay I'm sweetheart yay

(Athena) Oh Ares..

(Ares)Oh Athena..

_And Ares and Athena had the most wonderfuldream..which ill go into detail next chapter.._

datong 2:37pm tues nov.19 2013


	8. Chapter 8

Hi dawn, hi datong

(Ares)hi Athena, I love u sorry for being so in love with u. u dont mind do u:)

(Athena)oh Ares thats fine

(Ares)yay im so happy

(Ares)is this a dream

(Athena)yes

(Ares)dont ever wake me up

(Athena)me too

(AthenaAres)_kiss and wake up happy with tears.._

1:01pm saturday november 30 2013


	9. Chapter 9

One day, Ares and Athena went on a date..

"I want to go to the park," says Athena..

"but first lets try that icecream that looks so good. ive never tried it before,have u Ares."

(Ares)nope I haven't either my love..

(Athena)then its settled,shall we

(Ares)Ur wish is my cammand, my lovelay laday_(Ares smiling inside, thinkin how did I get so lucky being on a date wit Athena,god bless christ..or is this a dream a owell idc imso happy..)_

datong 2:30pm saturday december 7 2013


	10. Chapter 10

Ares:Athena no love Ares, ok..

wahhhhh:(

Athena:Ares..

Ares:Athena

(Athena) :)

_Ares wakes up.._

Ares: wahhh.

Datong 8:50am wednesday may 21 2014


	11. Chapter 11

aresandathena

**dream..**

and athena analysed ares forever and says

Athena:Ares are u for real

Ares:wat u talkin bout ofcourse im real

datong

1:26pm friday october 3 2014


End file.
